


Three of Eleven

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Borg venture out of the Delta quadrant earlier than expected, and the Enterprise is in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of Eleven

_We are the borg._

 

This was the end. Everyone knew they weren’t going to survive this attack. The shields were down, warp core offline, and life support was all they had. 

Decks twelve through nineteen had been assimilated. 

Spock, Scotty, and Bones were already gone. 

 

_Lower your shields and surrender your ship. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own._

 

They had adapted to the weapons. If they had any chance of surviving, that chance was gone. 

Jim blamed it on himself. If they had conducted the survey mission like they were supposed to everything would have been okay. 

If they had never picked up the lone ship on the sensors. 

 

_Existence as you know it is over._

 

A sense of panic and dread hung over the bridge. If he hadn’t sent Spock on that damn away mission to the Borg Cube, they could have figured out a way to get out of there. 

Even then it would have been useless with fourteen decks full of Borg. 

The bridge was silent. They were all too scared to speak. 

“Captains Log, Stardate 2264.37. If you find this, then the crew of the Enterprise, including myself, are dead. In the three years we've been on this mission, I've never lost a crew member. I'm sorry that it had to be all or nothing. Every member of this crew performed admirably while on duty.”

"As of now, decks five through nineteen have been assimilated by the Borg. We found the cube drifting and sent an away mission over to it. Everyone on the away mission was assimilated. I regret to say that Mr. Spock was among them." 

"I don't know how much longer we have left. If life support doesn't stop before we're assimilated, well...I honestly don't know which is the better way to go."

"This is Jim Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise. Kirk out."

 

_From this time on, you will service us._

 

It took them two more hours to reach the bridge. When they got there, nobody fought. It was useless trying to defend yourself. Nobody cried. 

They were already dead when the attack began. 

 

_Resistance is futile._

 

James Tiberius Kirk. Captain of the USS Enterprise. 

He was dead.

Three of Eleven. Secondary Adjunct of Unimatrix 28. 

He was the Borg.

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sitting here, watching the season 6 finale of voyager I thought to myself: Hm, wouldn't it be interesting if the AOS crew met the Borg? 
> 
> And since I can't write long fics, I quickly threw this lil thing together and wham. Sad death fic. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
